Talk:If Memory Serves (episode)
Same actor, different character One of the Talosians, I recognize her from Voyager. She played the matriarch of a dinosaur civilization that refuted it's origins on Earth. The Voth, if memory serves... :It seems you are referring to Concetta Tomei; I don't believe her name was in the credits. 31dot (talk) 13:39, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Federation planets destroyed At various places it is claimed that Micheal Burnham saw Earth, Vulcan, Tellar Prime and Andor or Andoria destroyed - where is that from? There were four planets in her vision (one of which we saw destroyed though the implication is they all were), and later she talks about it having contained a barren Earth and Andoria, but otherwise, but where do Tellar and Vulcan come from? -- Capricorn (talk) 23:19, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Holographic admirals reveals that the admirals who converse with Leland and Georgiou in this episode are actually holographic projections created by Control. Should there be a note on this page saying something about that? What's the policy on information revealed in later episodes? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:56, March 15, 2019 (UTC) : To avoid references to future episodes that may be perceived as spoilers would be ideal in a perfect world. Or in otjer words this page is about this episode and when relevant tie ins to previous episodes.You could say on this page that this episode introduces new characters... And in later episodes note the reveals about them in the continuity section. --Alan (talk) 04:24, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Fair enough. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:39, March 15, 2019 (UTC) : Why is the human admiral not showing up in the characters section of the cast, even if under "unknown actors", if that is where it should be? --Alan (talk) 11:54, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Removed * The episode reveals that Starbase 11 is located two light years away from Talos IV. * It is revealed in this episode that the s of the mirror universe tried to defend themselves against the Terran Empire using their telepathic abilities, but Emperor annihilated them and "their stupid singing plants." These notes were in the continuity section, but they don't have stated or seemingly even unstated continuity implications: they are just some fun new trivia about pre-existing stuff. (this seems like a common problem in the discovery episode continuity sectiond, but I'm hesitant to go full cutting crucade)-- Capricorn (talk) 19:31, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't see the problem with it. They have continuity implications, since they enrich information previously provided in another series. If they are so problematic, perhaps we should remove the whole continuity section, but I believe that the policy adopted on this point by some members of the community is overly zealous.--Sid-Vicious (talk) 21:37, April 13, 2019 (UTC) ::I've always operated that continuity bgs should be for things like the warp speed limit from , , and , or the discommendation ritual of the Klingons in and , etc. If the distance or annihilation were mentioned again they would be of note there. -- Compvox (talk) 23:38, April 13, 2019 (UTC)